Field
The present disclosure relates generally to bonding clamps, and more particularly to bonding clamps used to secure photovoltaic module frames to rail systems while providing an electrical bonding between the frames and rail system.
Description of the Related Art
Photovoltaic arrays are typically composed of a number of photovoltaic modules set within a metallic frame, and a rail system that supports the photovoltaic modules. When installing a photovoltaic array, a number of photovoltaic modules are assembled onto the rail system, which is sometimes called rails or racking structures. The metallic frames of the individual photovoltaic modules, and the structural pieces, e.g., the rails, on which the modules mount are generally made out of aluminum, which is typically anodized to resist corrosion. Although the frames of the photovoltaic modules are directly bolted or clamped to the rails, the anodizing insulates the metal structures so that they are not electrically bonded unless measures are taken to electrically bond them.
Like other sources of electrical power, to ensure safety, the metal frames of the photovoltaic modules and the metal rails on which they are secured are often required by national or local electrical codes to be electrically bonded. Electrical bond and/or electrically bonded are used here in the technical sense to mean forming an electrically conductive path between the metal structures to ensure electrical continuity between the metal structures sufficient to safely conduct any electrical current imposed on the metal structures.
To electrically bond the metal structures, a common practice in the industry is to install a separate grounding lug on each piece that is anodized, or a separate grounding washer between anodized metal structures. A grounding lug is attached to the sheet metal frame of the photovoltaic modules with a thread forming stainless steel screw. Since the screw cuts into the aluminum it forms a connection which can maintain an electrical bond over time. However, a common sheet metal thickness is fairly thin, e.g., 0.080 inch, and a common screw size is 10-32 so that the screw therefore only makes connection on about 2½ threads, which provides a marginally acceptable surface contact area in terms of mechanical strength and electrical conductivity. Using separate bonding washers between metal structures provides a larger electrical contact area for an improved electrical bonding connection. However, adding grounding lugs or separate bonding washers increases the cost to install photovoltaic arrays, in terms of supplies, and in terms of labor costs to install the separate bonding components.